Truth
by LifeBios
Summary: Zero is married to Kaname for the alliance of Hunter and Vampire. Five years later after he give birth to his first and only son, he ran away to live in the human world. What will happen to Zero son after an accident happen that made him has to go back to Kuran mansion?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kaname is one of the most fearsome and strongest pureblood bloodline ever exist in this 20th century, he is noe the leader of the Kuran family and possessed the sword of the Kuran that has been pass down from the first generation to generation that is known for its power to kill another vampire.<p>

The Kuran family mansion located inside the forest where it is protected by a strong power that only let vampire that approve by Kaname to enter while the human who try to enter will end up out from the forest.

Kaname parents die when he is seven making him the leader, because Yuki his little sister was engaged to him before she was even born he married to her right away after she turn 18. She is his first wife, the was no feeling of love when he married her since all he wants from this marriage is for a male successor to carry on the Kuran name.

Yuuki love him deeply but know well he will never love her back so she accept this fate to never been love by her own brother.

After few years pass the hunter finally decide to have a contract with the Kuran after many Vampire E suddenly shown up and attack human. They have to take drastic measure in this to solve the problem so they make a deal by letting the vampire roam freely in the human country without needing to hide anymore and in return the vampires must not attack any human at all.

Kaname accept this seeing this as an opportunity to learn more about the human world and accept, the only way for this contract to be sign is between the marriage between a human and a vampire.

Yuuki at first doesn't like this idea since it meant that she has to share her husband with someone else but after seeing this as a chance to have someone to talk to other than Kaname cousin Shiki and her five kids she gives Kaname permission to marry someone else.

Maybe this person can finally make Kaname feel what love is.

Maybe.

The marriage happen wasn't long after the deal was make between the two former enemies, it happen a week after that. They give the eldest son of the famous vampire hunter Kiryuu as Kaname bride, they know well that this boy they give is a sacrifice for everyone safety but they have no choice. If they didn't do this vampire will continue attacking innocent human and hunter isn't an immortal like the vampires so they die easily.

It was hard to make Zero Kiryuu wear his wedding dress so they beg his twin brother Ichiru to persude his brother for this marriage, Ichiru didn't do as they say and simply tell Zero that he should do what is best for him and think of the people if he decide to back off from this marriage.

After a few hours he finally accept and go on with this marriage, this first time he met Kaname is during the time he must make his vow. The second time he met the vampire is during their honeymoon . . . he has been force to have sex with him which is truly disgusting and furthermore that man bite him and give him his blood to turn him into a fucking vampire.

Fuck the world.

He should have just run when the wedding is taking place.

Filthy vampire just rape him and even turn him into one of them.

When he thinks back does it really consider as rape when they already consider as a husband and wife, damn . . . If possible he wants to sue him right away if he isn't one of the noble pureblood vampire.

Anyway this is when the story begins.

I will speed things up a few years when Zero give birth to his first child. The child that will soon compete with his step siblings for the spot. To become an heir for the Kuran family.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Wake up Souma, you have to go to school whether you like it or not."<p>

"5 minutes more mum." the teenage boy mumbles as he cover his face with his pillow trying to block out the voice, he seriously in no mood to go to school today. His body is telling him that he is lazy today and might as well sleep than listening to the teacher lame class.

"GET UP!" Zero pull the cover making the boy shiver.

"MOM!"

"Sorry Souma but you will be late for school if I didn't take action."

Zero look down at his son and smile, he has brown hair and eyes but the same face as his. He doesn't know where his son got his personality from but who cares anyway since he will accept everything about his son no matter what. Souma slowly get up from his bed and yawn loudly from the lack of sleep, he has gamed all night yesterday until 2 in the morning. If it wasn't for Zero telling him to sleep he would have stay awake until dawn.

Everything about Souma is very important to him, he will always make sure his son get enough education, food clothes, shelter and a great neighborhood where gangster don't usually hang out. He loves his son so much because that is the only family he has left after Ichiru is missing and after he run away from that Kuran mansion.

"Mom . . . do you have to kiss me every morning?" He complaints.

"Of course because you're my son." Then Zero give his son a kiss on the forehead. "Your breakfast is ready downstairs so hurry up."

He gulps when he close the door behind him, it can't be help that Souma scent is the same as that man. As time passes even their blood almost taste the same making his mind go blank yearning to taste it.

"Shit! I need more of those blood pills now."

This has become a usual routine for him after his son enter high school, it makes him sad to see how fast Souma has grown. Back in those days when Souma is a baby is the best day of his life, even though it is annoying that baby always cry at night but it is still fun, then by the time Souma turn five he run away from that house with his only son. Until now he hasn't seen Yuuki or Kaname at all especially his step children.

If only this normal day as a pretend human will continue forever.

Zero brush his long hair at the back as he sighs, he began to grow his hair until it passes his shoulder to look more like a woman since in the human world guys can't get pregnant so if his son suddenly call him mom at public they won't get suspicious because of his feminine look.

When Souma is young he used to be such a cute child that likes to follow him around the house but after that boy hit his puberty he changes a lot and even has habit hiding porn under his bed.

"When I think about it what kind of friend teach others about hiding porn in such obvious places anyway?" Zero asks himself.

* * *

><p>It has been 11 years since he left.<p>

"Kaname sama."

Kaname turn around to look at his eldest daughter Ruka, ever since she is young she will always call him y his name and add 'sama ' at the back. She already know her place in that household and her responsibility earlier than his other children, they all work hard to reach his expectation and have done very well but somehow the result never satisfy his heart. Ever since Yuuki die because of child-birth this house is getting moody and sad making him feel sad as well. It get worst when his second wife run away with their five-year old son and has never come back ever since.

He has search for him all over the place but never find any trace at all.

"What do you want Ruka?" He asks not even giving her any glance at all.

She already use to her father cold behavior and answer him.

"Takuma nii sama has found trace of our _step_mother at the human world."

It was then Kaname eyes widen.

"You found him?"

"Y-yes." Ruka startle seeing the expression on her father face.

"Bring him back alive especially his son." Kaname orders and quickly Ruka bow before she start her mission in bringing the ex hunter back home.

* * *

><p>"Bye mom." Souma said as he put on his outdoor shoes.<p>

"Stay safe." Zero said and give a bottle of pill to his son. "And remember what I said to you?"

"Always eat the pill when I'm hungry." His son answer lamely. "Can I go now?"

"Sure." Zero wave goodbye and watch his son run out toward where the school is, it feels kind of sad to see his son is becoming distant from him. Usually he will always cling to him and refuse to let go, is this what they call that the children is growing up.

"I haven't even tell him he is a vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore any grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Souma slam his face on the table feeling very tired from all the running, he is just five seconds early before the school bell rings. At least he made it in time than being late just like before. If it wasn't for his sickness which his mother calls it he would have goten to school early than other kids. Ever since he is young he always had to eat the pills his mother give him and as time passes he needs it more than before which worries him.<p>

He once asks his mother if this sickness is dangerous but his mothers seems too calm when he answers 'no'. The way she says it is the same as time he asks about his gender since only woman can get pregnant, right?

"Hey Souma!" One the girl calls his name. "Isn't that guy cute." His best friend points out of the window at the blond guy that is standing in front of the gate, his face is so beautiful that everyone that sees it frozen in awe or faint due to major nosebleed.

Souma blushes to see the guy look up and their eyes met.

"Oh god! He is so handsome!"

". . ."

As he look longer at that guy face he can't help the feeling that suddenly shown up inside him, his heart is telling him that he has seen that guy before. Wait . . . to be exact it feels like he known him.

"Is there something wrong Souma?" She asks.

"No." He answers without taking his eyes off from that blond. "There is absolutely nothing wrong."

But even he known better something is going on and this meeting with one of the Kuran child will change his life forever.

Takuma flip his phone open and press the speed dial not taking off his eyes from his stepbrother. "Ruka." He said in a cold tone opposite to the sound he usually said which startle her a bit at the other line. "I found him." He tells her.

* * *

><p>Zero is humming a melody as he fold the clothes before putting it back into the small basket beside him, it is an everyday routine for him to clean the house, buy some groceries and later cook for Souma when he gets back home.<p>

**Knock, knock.**

When Zero hears someone knocking the front door he quickly leave the half fold clothes on the bed not wanting to keep his guest waiting. Before he is about to open the door he feels some kind of an electricity rush in his body when his finger make contact with the door knob.

He decide to ignore the weird feeling not knowing that he just made another big mistake of his life.

"Who's there?" He asks before he open the door, once he look at the person face his lips curve up to see the familiar person. Before he can greet him suddenly he feels something pierce into his body and find a dagger stick inside him.

Quickly he take out his silver gun from his back and before he can pull the trigger he fall down on the floor unconscious. The gun drop beside him and his blood start flowing out from his body.

"Why?" He said before closing his eyes.

The man look down at the person on the ground before leaving that place, he feel guilty for hurting Zero but this is for the best. This is the only way he can make sure Kaname won't do anything to Zero when they catch him.

"I'm so sorry Zero." He apologizes.

* * *

><p>Kaname suddenly stand up from his sit feeling something painful inside him travelling to every part of his body.<p>

"No, No!" He screams scaring his four other children.

"Father?"

Kaname ignore him and pant heavily having the wall as his support. He knows very well what this feeling it is, this is the same thing he experience at the day when Yuki die because of child birth. Is Zero is dying too?

* * *

><p>Souma gasp when he feel something inside him, ignoring the look that the teacher gives him he put in the bottle of pills inside his pocket and run out from the class leaving them all confuse of his sudden action.<p>

when he run past Takuma, the blond quickly follow him in a close distant knowing that the boy seems lost in his mind not paying too much attention to anything else at this moment. He knows this because Souma keep bumping to people and didn't apologize as he continue running toward his home.

It makes him wonder what actually happen to make this boy looks so pale and scare at the same time, the sight he doesn't expect is right in front of him when he stop at Souma home.

"Mom!" The boy screams seeing the door wide open and his mom lying on the ground cover in blood. "MOM!" He screams once again.

Takuma didn't move from his spot staring widely at his stepmother the former hunter, he never thought their first meeting after a decade will turn out to be like this. Quickly he take put his phone to call for some help, there is no way he will let his father wife die.

His father has suffer too much after this past year and he will do everything he can to lessen the pain within than man heart after Yuuki death.

"I won't let you die."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Yuki spin around the room admiring the decoration she has done with the nursery, it made her so happy to hear the news that Kaname second wife which she prefer to call as a husband is pregnant. It makes her so happy and excited that she already finish decorating this room 8 months before Zero give birth to the child.<em>

_Her dear children peek inside wondering what their mother is doing, her eldest son Takuma decide to asks first since he is the eldest among his other siblings._

_"What are you doing mother?" He asks as he gives a wide smile._

_"Oh." Yuuki sounds a bit surprise her son suddenly appear in front of her. "I'm just decorating this room for your new sibling soon."_

_"Are you pregnant again mother?"_

_"No, it was your stepmother that's pregnant." She tells them._

_It was then all her children expression seems sadden not liking the news one bit making her startle, she never seen her darling children without a smile on their face before. Just what is going on with them?_

_"What's wrong?" She asks._

_"Is it really necessary to have a hunter child as a Kuran?" Ruka asks._

_"Of course." Yuuki said. "By having a child that have the hunter and vampire blood inside is the prove of the alliance we made with the hunter few years ago. When the baby is born the world will finally reach its peace." She explain but her children doesn't seem happy at all with the idea._

_Who knew what will happen if that baby is born._

_"Please be kind to Zero, he is still not use to live here with us." Yuki asks them. "So please be nice toward him."_

_"Yes mother." The all said in unison._

_Yuuki knows well they are also not use to have Zero staying with them but they must at least make some effort to get to know the former human. She can see deep in Zero eyes that the guy is lonely as he sit near the window looking outside toward where the nature is, sometime she sees his eyes sadden and there are times it spark when he remember something back home._

_The words they exchange are only a few sentence which is a good improvement for their relationship but still doesn't change the fact he is still not close to the family._

_"Kaname." She calls her husband name as she enter her husband study room without bothering to knock first, Kaname that is use to this didn't said anything and resume the pile of paper works on his desk._

_"We need to talk about Zero."_

_"Something happen." He look up giving her his attention but his hands is still moving writing something that she thinks is important._

_"Don't you think you should spend more time with him?"_

_"Why? He doesn't seem to enjoy my company and from what I see we don't even want to see each other face."_

_"KANAME!" She shouts slamming her hand on his desk. "She is your wife too and is pregnant with your child. Think about his feeling for once instead of this work, is this more important than your family? Wait . . . it is better if you don't answer it." She sighs remembering that Kaname always busy finishing his work than having dinner together with her and the others._

_"Fine. I will spent time with him. Happy?" _

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Souma is bitting his thumb while his feet keep tapping on the ground feeling nervous since his mother in the operation room at this moment for the surgery, hopefully he is still alright after the huge blood loss just now. The kind blond stranger that helps him is leaning against the wall at his left sparing a few glances at him which he greatly ignore. This isn't the time to look at the stranger admiring his beautiful figure.

"You're Souma aren't you?" Takuma asks.

Souma ignore the question focus his full attention on the door in front of him hoping it will open soon and wait for the news that the doctor will tell him. Hopefully he won't say something about her condition getting worst and giving him fake sympathy just like in the drama.

"My name is Takuma." He introduces himself even though he knew that Souma is not going to speak to him. "You don't have to worry about your mother, she will not die because of the injury."

Souma feel like shouting at the blond. Can't he sees that he is no mood to listen to him at all?

"Zero is a very stong person." The blond continues. "He won't die because of the dagger that easily especially since that dagger isn't an anti-vampire weapon."

It was then Souma look up and meet the eyes.

"What kind of bullshit did you just said?"

Takuma take this chance to analyze the boy who is known as his stepbrother, his face is pale just like a vampire, brown hair and eyes just like his father, a bit feminine look just like Zero and for god sake even his attitude is like Zero but it seems like he is more calmer.

"What do you mean by anti-vampire? Are you nuts? Also don't call my mother by his given name!"

It was then Takuma look at the boy with a shocking look.

"You didn't know?"

For a long time Zero has disappear with Souma he thought that Zero is teaching his son everything about vampire but it turn put different from what his expect. Souma doesn't seems to know anything about vampire nor the hunters maybe. Why didn't Zero says anything? This kind of knowledge is very important if something bad that meant to happen someday.

"Have your mother ever tell you anything about your father?"

Souma look at him confusedly. "My father? He is dead a long time ago before I was born and she never touch the subject at home as if it is some kind of bad omen."

Takuma wonder if he should laugh or be angry but decide not to say anything more as he takes out his phone when it starts to vibrate.

"Yes?" He said.

"It's done." Ruka tells him before breaking the connection.

Souma keep his eye on the blond when he gives a loud sigh before looking back at him, he feels frighten when Takuma suddenly grip his wrist feeling the cold chilness rushing thorugh in his body. It scares him but also make him want to cry as if he had feels this feeling before.

Takuma look at him closer as he lean down, his beatiful color eyes that captivate his heart suddenly turns red almost making him scream loudly.

"Does your mother ever tell you about vampire?" He asks sadistically before putting Souma to sleep. By that time his other siblings arrive surround him and Souma.

"Zero is in coma so take him to Cross immediately." Then he turns to look at Souma. "It's time to go home little brother. Father been waiting long enough to see you again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"Mom?" Souma look confusedly at his mother cover in blood, he doesn't scream at all or feel afraid to see him like that since its not like cover in blood is a crime, right?_

_"Mom!" He calls his mother again._

_Zero smile weakly at his 5 years old child, slowly he pat his son cute little head as he slowly stand using the nearest wall as a support. He finally able to suppress his blood lust by drinking his own, there is no way he will bite another flesh again with this monster teeth that he used to despise._

_He can't never hate a vampire as much because of Yuuki, she is to kind for her own good that make him forget that she is a vampire sometime._

_Kaname. . ._

_His husband that he is force to married with, after seeing that man good side he can't help but feel pity toward him._

_"Mommy, why are you covered in red." He asks._

_Zero look sadly at his son, the boy who is famous since he is known as a half vampire and half hunter. Soon his son will been into a huge obstacle that he can't bear to imagine what it will be._

_"Its call blood."_

_"What is blood?"_

_"Something that is red."_

_"Red?"_

_"It is something that is not as pure as white."_

_"White?"_

_"Yes, red is tainted and disgusting but it is something that vampire must bear for eternity because this is what made them who they are. After learning this I wonder if they should be hated in the first place."_

_"Were are we going mom?"_

_"Somewhere far away where you will be safe."_

_Those are the last words before he fall asleep and later carry in Zero arms as he start to walk out from the mansion, he ignore the breezy weather and the way the snow is starting to fall one by one on top of him. He held his son closer to his chest to keep him warm and continue walking to a destination that is unknown to him. Hopefully it will lead to somewhere nice where he and his son can live peacefully without worry._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy**

* * *

><p>He feels heavy all of a sudden, there's a strong smell near him, it smells so familiar to something he likes, it smells sweet and bit bitter just like the taste of wine but it is more tempting as if he doesn't have it soon it will make him gone mad. Why didn't he got mad not tasting that delicious treat near him?<p>

_"Remember to take the pills." Zero reminds him._

Is it because of pill?

When he thinks back why does he eat it everyday even though he is healthy, from what he remembers he doesn't have any heart issue or asthma. Is his mother really hiding something from him?

Why does he feel sad and betray?

_"Does your mother ever tell you anything about vampire?"_

He can't never forget how those red crimson eyes looking down at him making him froze in a second before making him fall into a deep sleep. Why does it scare him so much seeing how Takuma is looking at him as he see his own reflection from those eyes.

It is scary . . .

It feels like he will be kill if he let his guard down and be slave by him, there are some kind of aura from that person.

Something that prevent him to think straight.

He catch a glimpse of the sharp fangs inside the blond mouth, something that look similiar to the sharp teeth he has.

Does vampire acyually exist?

When his friends play a prank by pretending to be a vampire he just laugh when they try to scare him but he is afraid now because the vampire that he thought is just a legend is real. He just met one and something tells him more will comesoon, why is this happening now. Why can't it happen when he is younger? Why can't they show up at the age where he can accept this kind of thing easily.

Whispers can be heard,the more he wait and focus the voice starts to become clear to him. His eyes stay close to secure his safety as he listen to their conversation.

"Are you sure it's him Takuma? He doesn't smell anything like a vampire."

"It can't be help, he is only half of what we are."

Are they actually saying that he is a vampire too? Oh god, how crazy can this world be? There is no way he can be a vampire since vampire live by drinking blood but as far as he remember he never taste any, all he had eaten for a living is japanese food that his mother always cook for him.

"Have any of you told father that we have brought him back?" Takuma asks his younger siblings.

"Yeah." Aidou answer boredly.

"He doesn't seem happy hearing that our stepmother is in coma." Kain tells his eldest brother not taking his eyes off from the sleeping figure on the bed.

Hearing the word stepmother Souma quickly open his eyes shocking the five other vampires inside the room, he looks around finding himself inside a grand room fill with expensive decoration and silk. The bed he is on is dark in color, dark brown to be precise matching the color of his hair and the clothes he is on is a pyjamas which make him blushes since he doesn't remember changing into them in the first place.

He looks at his right seeing the five vampires that is about his age looking back at him, the girl glare at him not liking to see his face here in the first place. Why is she angry at him in the first place, he doesn't remember doing anything to hurt her since they just met. The orange hair color guy look at him with interest, he is the tallest among all of them looking more mature as well because of his masculine body.

Beside him is another blond beauty, his blue eyes look back at him with bored expression. Among all of them it seems like he has an aura that is different, he face show seriousness and childish at the same time. This is the first time for him to see someone to have that kind of expression shown in a handsome face. There are also a thought telling him that theguy looks like a playboy.

Takuma offer him a gentle smile not wanting to freak him out, he would have chain Souma hand on the back but seeing that his stepbrother doesn't seem to have any skill that a hunter should not he decide not to.

"Good morning Souma." He greets his stepbrother happily wanting to give him a full hostility. "Even though it is night but for us is the same as morning."

"Don't call me by that name." Souma said. "My family name is Kiryu."

"Sorry but actually your family name is Kuran." Takuma corrects him.

"Kuran?"

"Yes. Your real name is Souma Kuran and you're our youngest and one of the heir for the Kuran throne which makes you my little brother."

". . ."

Souma may look a bit calm from the outside but in the inside he is saying the curse words billion times inside his head. Just what the hell is going on?

* * *

><p>Kaname sit down at the edge of the bed looking down feeling sad as he begin to stroke his wife smooth silver hair with his slender fingers. He can hear Zero moans and his lips curve up with a smile to feel the warmth touch he had miss for a long time, it feel so good to feel it once more.<p>

Kaname travel down his eyes on to those pink lips, he get down closer pressing his own against it. Nobody or ever words can tell how he miss his wife so much, is this feeling because he has lost his first wife or is it because he finally able to experience the feeling of loving someone for the first time.

"Welcome back." He said letting a single tear come out from his eyes.

Nobody has ever seen him cry before, not even Yuuki has seen it. The only one who ever seen him show any emotion is Zero, he is the only one that able to make him go crazy, wild, happy, sad and love.

He knows well his wife won't able to hear him because of the wound, he can tell easily that dagger isn't any normal weapon that is use by any mortal or immortal. The dagger has a strange liquid cover it which he suspect it to be a poison that can kill someone or make that person unconscious for eternity as that poison continue to flow within its victim body until the day come for it to claim the victim life.

"I won't let you go." The pureblood swear. "This time I promise to protect you from any danger so rest assure my love. I will protect our family."

* * *

><p>"This might be too much for you but your father is Kaname Kuran a pureblood vampire. The strongest vampire ever exist and we are the children for his first wife, Yuuki Kuran also known as his only sibling that he has left. I know this might be weird for you but vampire can marry to their own siblings or their own parents if they want to. Your mother is the second wife known as Zero Kuran. He is a former human being turn to a vampire by Kaname and kind of force to marry him for alliance which explain how you are born in the first place. Don't freak out when I say male vampire can get pregnant too. After you were born into this world Zero . . . left us after your turn five years old."<p>

Souma gasp in shock hearing what Takuma just said.

"Then are you saying I'm a vampire too?"

They all nod their head making him feel uneasy.

"I-I want to see my mom." He said.

Takuma bright smile drop replace with a serious look that can kill anyone at this moment, Souma knows that look very well since his mother show the same way toward him when he doesn't finish his vegetable or go home late than usual without telling him.

"I'm sorry but your mother is now in a safe place where he won't be in any harm." He explains.

Ruka already walk out the door follow by her three other siblings behind her, the second youngest in the family known as Seiren turn to look at Souma for the last time before leaving in the shadow of her older siblings.

"Please let me see my mom! I want to see if he is save!"

Takuma merely chuckle as he pat Souma head startling the younger boy.

"Trust me Souma, your mother is safe. Also . . . please don't try to lie to me next time." Takuma eyes flash red making the younger boy feel afraid once more, he wants to run away but Takuma pin him down not letting him move from his current spot. "Your mother said the same thing before she runs away from home leaving us all especially our dear mother sad. Because of him my mother and my newborn sibling didn't make it and die. Please take my warning seriously since I will know when you lie, your mother lie a lot of time when she is with us that I start to become aware of it."

Souma shook his head.

"I'm not lying! I really want to know if my mom is okay!"

Takuma let go of the boy hand and walk away from the room, he closes his eyes when he hear the loud sound from the closing door.

"Mom . . . just what kind of family is this?" He asks.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>One word that Ruka can say about Souma is that he looks like a weakling.<p>

When she hears from Takuma that the boy doesn't have a clue about vampire living nearby him or any skills of a hunter disappoint her greatly. What kind of mother didn't teach her own son about martial arts or how to use that stupid gun to protect himself if a vampire attack.

The council already angry enough that Zero ran away with his son but for not teaching him anything is stupid. Surely the council will be angry and even force Souma to their custody to teach him how to be a perfect hunter like a Kiryu should act like. Don't get her started when the Vampire Council find about this as well, they will do the same thing by forcing Souma to come to their side to raise him as a tool.

Then the alliance they work so hard to create will break easily and war will happen once more between them.

This all happen because of Zero, even her siblings can tell how she hates her stepmother so much than anything else in the world without saying it since Kaname forbid them to say any bad word about Zero which anger her more. What so special about the former human?

Is it because he used to be a Kiryu or there's something else?

"I'm hungry." Aido complaint as he places his hand at his back as he walks down the stair. "I wonder how his blood will taste like, surely it will be delicious since it is a mix of pure blood and a human."

"Aido!" Kain warns his little brother.

Even though they look like they're in high school but actually they're in their mid hundred, quite old but for vampires they are consider very young.

"I don't like that boy."

Takuma overheard what she just said and give a disappoint look at her, why can't they coöperate with him so Souma will stay with them. If he can make Souma stay then there is a possibility Zero will stay as well, if they stay he might able to make his father happy for once.

* * *

><p>Souma wrap his arms around his fold leg that are pressing against his chest.<p>

"Mom . . ."

**Flashback**

_"Souma, you shouldn't hang out to late."_

_"Mom, I can take care of myself now. LOOK AT ME! I'm a high school student now." Souma says proudly of his growth. _

_Zero sighs to see his son grinning widely with that cute face, it matches his bright and dark color clothes his wearing. He knows well the day will come for his son start having an interest in the world outside but if this continues he might not see him ever again. Kids grow up to fast in this modern-day making him worry. If only his dear son Souma will remain a child forever, he won't mind changing the diapers again if it means that he get to stay with Souma forever._

_"Souma, I have something to tell you."_

_Souma blink confusedly to see his mother expression changes. This is the first time he sees Zero so serious before, is he going to tell him something serious?_

_"Souma! We're here to pick you up!" Souma friend name Yori shouts._

_Souma look hesitate whether he should go now or not but soon fell relieve to see his mother sweet smile and a pat on the shoulder._

_"Go."_

_One simple word and Souma already ran off from the front door to join his human friend, after that day Zero has finally decide not to tell him the truth since it is better that way but secret won't stay forever. Once Souma become an adult he will soon stop aging and become just like him and Kaname. _

_"Until that day comes, you will soon have to choose between this two worlds."_

**_End Flashback_**

Everything isn't going to be the same anymore.

"Is this what my mom trying to tell me that time?" He asks himself.

He is afraid.

It was small but he can feel they are dangerous.

"Kiryu."

He turns around to see Seiren enter his room carrying folded clothes along with her before placing it on the bed, her face remain emotionless which is good. At least there is at least one that doesn't seem so evil.

"Please change into this, our school will start soon." She said.

"School?"

"Yes, father command us to let you attend the same school as us so we can keep an eye of you for 24 hours per day."

"I don't want to go, I prefer my old school and my home!" He said as he jump down from his bed, it wasn't a lie that the bed is huge and way to big for him. "Also you guys have no right to do this to me, please let me go home with my mom and we can just forget we ever met in the first place."

"I'm sorry but father orders are absolute."

Souma clench his fist with anger.

He hates vampire. They kidnap him and his mom to an unknown place and plan something for him without his agreement. How did his mom end up with this family in the first place? Why didn't Zero tells him that his so call father is still alive but hasn't seen his presence yet except for this people that he has to call as sibling. It wasn't to make him vomit thinking his related to this monster.

Once he take the uniform in his hand the vampire girl walk away from the room giving Souma privacy to change.

"That's it, once I find where they keep my mom I will get out from this house."

He didn't notice when he brush his hand against the desk it leave him a mark that will soon make him regret for not being careful since someone in that house is very thirsty for blood at this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else<strong>

"Hello." the blond gothic girl greet her childhood friend with her normal emotionless face.

"Hello." He greets back with the same expression as he sit beside her.

"Where's uncle?" The girl asks after she take a sip of the dissolve blood table in the champagne glass, Senri did the same feeling thirsty since he hasn't drink blood for a while now.

"His sleeping." He finally answers her.

"Oh . . ."

Once again there were silence between them.

* * *

><p>"Wake up."<p>

"Please wake up for me."

Kaname begs.

"You still haven't told me what happen."

He kneels as he take a grip tightly of Zero hand.

"The day when you left us, that day when Yuki dies."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The ride to school is long silence and has a very atmosphere that can't make the half vampire to relax, even though he is sitting on a brand new limo it doesn't make him feel comfortable since his other siblings that he just met is with him as well. The look that Aido continuously giving him make his heart feel disgust as soon the vampire lick his lips once their eyes met.<p>

Somehow he knows what the blond wants but decide to ignore it for his own safety reason. At the corner is where the tallest sibling sit, he is the only one with the bad ass look that doesn't seem to care about his existence. Takuma keep that plastic smile on his face make him curious, why did he keep smiling even though no one will smile back at him. Ruka will glare at him if he lay his eye on her which he learn not to do that again since her glare is scarier than any carnivores in the world. The youngest doesn't seem to mind him just like Kain so he at least find two of them that seem like he can get along with.

Actually he has no intention to get along with anyone, all he wants now is to bring him mother back home and return back to their normal life.

Hopefully.

Moreover there is no way he will admit his related to this bloodsucking monster, as far as he knows he doesn't have any fangs like them so why did earlier they said he is a vampire too. There are so many question he would like to asks but seeing this situation it is better if he stay silent until the right moment comes.

Takuma has eyeing him ever since he step out from his room, they all are watching his movement without showing it. He notice this because he kind a inherit his mother sharp hunting skill without even noticing it.

"Are you nervous?" Takuma break the cold silence with a simple question which lead no answer.

"Rude." Ruka said loudly without even sparing a glance toward the new addition of their family. Seeing the way she acts make Souma want to tell her that she looks ruder than him, even though she is beautiful and look older than him doesn't give her any rights to judge him. It wasn't his fault that his brought here against his will, has his family taken and then learn that he has a pure blood father that he haven't met even for once.

"Ruka." Takuma silent her right away.

Seeing that look they all obey his orders Souma can say that he must be the eldest or the be precise he is like a leader for their small group. Hopefully he won't be one of them, just like he said before he isn't here because of his own will.

Takuma look down at Souma bruise hand realize it hasn't been treated yet, he take Souma hand to lick it but as quickly as possible the half vampire pull it away creeping out when the cold dead hand touches it.

"What are you doing?"

Now everyone attention turn to them.

"I'm just trying to heal you, it will be a problem if it starts bleeding easily if a small force applied to it."

"Let it heal itself." Souma said angrily and look away.

It was then he feel a strong force gripping his hand and watch in horror when Aido is in front of him in a speed of light with an amuse smile clearly show on his face. He takes Souma hand near his lips and give it a kiss before he starts to lick it and wet the wound part with his saliva. Souma blushes redly to feel the contact and froze at his spot wondering what he should do in this situation.

He can hear the sound of Kain chuckle and a disappointment sigh come from Ruka.

Then he felt he was pull the other way making him distant with Aido, he can feel the strong aura from the person chest when his face is bury against it making his heart beat fast. What is this feeling his having? What's happening to him?

"Don't do that again Aido." Takuma warns as he pull the struggling boy near him. "Remember your place or you want me to remind it for you."

His eyes turn red for a moment before back to its normal color, Aido already sit back beside Kain obediently but that smile he has earlier hasn't disappear from his face. Souma feel something bad coming from Takuma, is it anger or is there something else.

"Ta-Takuma?"

"Be careful when you're near him, his blood lust is dangerous between the five of us." He warns which is one of the warning Souma will pay attention too but does that warning will help him for the future occurrence?

"Kuran sama, we have arrive." The driver told them.

"Kiryu." Souma correct him.

"You will be dead if the other vampire hear that." Kain spoke to him for the first time.

"Why?" He asks.

Takuma whisper into Souma ear making the poor boy shiver while others are ready to step out from the car and start their normal day.

"Kiryu is well-known as a famous vampire hunter even from centuries ago so basically your family and especially your mother have kill a lot of vampire in the past. So some of this vampire have grudge toward your family so if you want to be safe it is better if nobody knows that you are a Kiryu. From now on you are a Kuran, accept that name with pride and respect since Kuran is the most respected vampire that everyone is dying for to be with."

Souma simply nod his head when Takuma finally let him go. His heart won't stop beating even though that person has left his side.

"Why do I have the feeling I have seen him before?"

* * *

><p><em>Stay away from vampire,<em>

_Especially stay away from the Kuran,_

_Please stay safe for my sake,_

_If anything happen to me he is there for you._

". . ."

Souma look out from his window and let his gaze land on the dark sky above him, the stars can be seen clearly from here compare to the stars in the city. It look so beautiful that he feels like he can touch it anytime.

Everything here is new to him, his classmate, the smell of blood everywhere and the stare he keep receiving from them. Luckily he is place in a class different from his sibling because of their age difference.

Everyone in this class are quiet and doesn't talk much different from his classmate in the old school Everyone here looks rich just like his step siblings, their posture are straight and only few of them seem bit more relax.

He feels like he is an alien or an outsider as soon as he step into this class. They're different from each other.

He gives a soft sighs before turning around to see what else is there in the class but then his eyes locked with the male beside him, a lifeless eyes meet his. They stare at each other feeling some kind os string is tying them together, little did they know this meeting is fate between this two person. Their meeting are meant to be and will happen sooner or later. The male eyes widen with shock before it return back to its emotionless expression.

"You're like me aren't you?" He asks.

"What do you mean?"

The stranger eyes never leave his as he asks.

"We are nothing more than puppets."

That is when Souma learn his classmate name, when his hand suddenly move on its own and slap this person he can hear the class gasp in shock. He can just hear them cursing him under his breath and the girl nearby with beautiful blond face mutter few words that only he can hear.

"You shouldn't have slap Senri." She advices.

At that moment he accidentally make his classmate his own enemies.

"A vampire smell like a human is weird, don't you think?" One of them said with a disgusting tone. "Someone like him shouldn't be here in the first place."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>-16 years ago-<p>

Zero watch silently toward his son that is sleeping peacefully in the cradle, he can't stop moving his fingers from touching his son soft cheek. Who would have thought that baby can be so cute but annoying at the same time. The annoying part is that the baby keep waking up at night so that explain the eye bag he has.

When the baby start moving shifting his place the mother carry him outside and place him in his arm instead, every time the baby shift it place he understand well that is the sign when the cry will start. There is no way he want to suffer another hearing damage with all the crying just like the past day, so far he manage to stop the crying by staying awake most of the time and at least sleep for an hour or two in a day which worry another pure blood vampire in the house.

Yuuki keep reminding him that sleep is important but to him keeping the baby stop crying is way more important. It is a good thing he didn't say it in front of her or she would have taking his dear little Souma from him. He can just imagine her telling him that she will take care of Souma from now on and will give it back the eye bag under his eyes are gone. Does she ever think that a person can sleep after his or her precious child taken away by someone?

"ZERO!"

Speak of a devil.

"Have you rest Zero?" She asks looking worry.

"I'm fine Yuuki." He reassure her and show Souma face at her direction making the pure blood blushes and quickly run to his side to get another good look of her favorite step son. Zero smile as well to see Yuuki beg him so she can carry the cute baby in her arms too so he let her seeing how desperate she is.

"He is so cute." She giggles before giving a kiss on the baby forehead.

"Just like me." Zero brags.

They both laugh before taking a sit on the nearby couch.

"Why do you come here for Yuuki?" He asks before taking back his child from her making her pout cutely.

"Well . . ." She seems hesitating but still keep the smile on her face.

"?"

"Kaname told me yesterday about something important and then ask me to tell you today when you're free."

Zero eyebrow twitch when he hear the pure blood name.

"What does he want?"

"He . . ." Again she hesitates. "He engage Souma chan and my Takuma chan yesterday."

It was then hell break loose.

"HE DID WHAT?" Zero shouts.

* * *

><p>Kaname can hear Zero screaming from the top floor, he set down his pen ready for the door to burst open and show his second wife to storm in and demand a. explanation from him. He gives a loud sigh as he stretch wanting to get ready for the glare and screaming he will soon receive from his dear wife and if he is lucky there won't be a fist meeting his face anytime soon.<p>

Yuuki his first wife already asks him yesterday why he decide to engage his sons together, the true is he has no idea why he did that. The idea suddenly come to his mind when he remember about him and Yuuki are engage when they are still a kid too. Instead of engaging Ruka and Takuma he decide to engage his eldest sons from tho two wives.

If he ever imagine Ruka and Takuma it seems so wrong, some say opposite attract but not those two. There will be chaos instead so hopefully Souma is born with a personality that is acceptable for him so the marriage that will soon happen when they're consider as an adult will be perfect.

If possible he wants them to get marry when Souma is 16 since that age already considered as an adult for the vampires.

"KANAME!"

He start to give confident look prepare for whatever going to happen next and as he expect the door burst open and a silver hair beauty stood the looking furious.

The first time he met Zero he never consider the person look or pay attention to it since he focus more on his job and duty as the head of the Kuran family but then everything change when Yuuki force them to go to a honeymoon together. For the first time in his life he feel happy to be with someone. Even though Zero doesn't the same it make him amuse taking Zero attitude as a challenge to make the person his.

For the first time in his life he feel what love actually is.

When he tells Yuuki about his feeling toward Zero and the development she isn't angry at all but instead she is happy that Kaname finally find someone to love. This is the part that he likes about Yuuki, she is very supportive and very helpful when the situation calls for her help.

Gos bless her!

"Yes Zero?" Kaname pretend to be confuse why Zero suddenly interrupt his busy time.

"Stop pretending Kaname, now tell me why is my son engage with Takuma. Why did you engage my son to someone else in such a young age and for god sake he can't even crawl yet! Why didn't you asks for my permission, Souma is my son!"

"Our." Kaname corrects him.

"Whatever, I demand you take it back. I don't want my som to be a black sheep for this family."

Kaname stand up from his seat and walk toward his wife, luckily Zero didn't move from his spot waiting for Kaname reply. The pure blood look down at the slightly shorter male giving him a gentle smile before pulling him close by wrapping his arms around his wife slender waist, Zero blushes when Kaname face come close to him.

"I can't my love."

"Don't say that word!"

"What word my love?" He teases as he starts to lick Zero neck.

"T-that." Zero startle when he feel Kaname fangs start to sink inside his flesh, why does he feel his body temperature heating up when ever the pure blood did this to him. It makes him going crazy and there's time he moans because of it.

Shit!

If this keep up he might actually lose control of himself.

"Do you want to taste mind as well?" Kaname asks seductively, Zero gulps seeing his blood trailing down from Kaname lips to his chin. For a second there he actually thought Kaname look very sexy like that with his eyes glow red and his tongue try to lick the remaining blood he has around his mouth.

"Please stop." Zero whispers hoping Kaname will let him go and continue back to the conversation about their son engagement. "We can't do this here."

"Why's that?"

Kaname lick Zero bottom lip begging for an opening but as always it is hard to make Zero give in to him, this is one reason why he like Zero so much. It feels like a challenge every time when he wants to devour this ex hunter. It makes him excited just to see the day when this person will give his self to him. The day when he willingly give his heart, soul and even his body to him.

"Zero." He says the name as if he is saying the name of his creator will full of passion. "Zero." He said again making Zero face as red as a rose.

How can a person look so cute? His beauty is a sin.

"Kaname, Zero! We have a guest!"

Yuuki walk in and see Kaname and Zero are already in a strange position on top of the table, her eyes widen as she stare at them and in return they stare back at her. She takes out her phone and take a picture before putting it back inside her pocket, before she get any chance to have a victory run Kaname already grab her collar.

"No picture for blackmailing." Kaname reminds her.

"Meanie." She sulks even though she is happy to see another embarrassing scene in front of her eyes again. "Here." She gives the phone to Kaname quickly so he will let her go.

"Um . . . Who is the guest?" Zero asks.

"Oh, it is just our uncle Rido come to visit."

It was then the two wives feel burning anger came from Kaname, they watch as his storm of from the room toward the nursery where Souna is. It confuse the girl very much to see her brother angry, he always good in pretending to hide his dislike to someone especially toward Rido but after the party that held for Zero to congratulate him for getting pregnant Kaname seems angry every time he met Rido. Did something happen at the party?

Zero quickly from behind Kaname hoping another fight won't happen toward the two Kuran. It is not like he care about their safety it is just that they always fight inside Souma room which annoy him very much.

"Hello Zero, Yuuki and. . . . Kaname." Rido greet them as he rock the baby in his arms.

"Put him back Rido."

"That is quite rude Kaname, I can finally see where those children of yours got their personality from." Rido said with a hint anger inside him.

"Rido." Zero said seeing another pure blood in front of him.

"Zero." Rido said happily as he walk toward the silver brunette with Souma still in his arms. "You look as beautiful as always my dear."

"Th-thank you."

Kaname glare toward their direction not liking this closeness at all.

"His my wife in case you forgot."

" . . ." Rido glance at him. "I know."

Yuuki ignore this heavy atmosphere as much as possible before taking them all to the dining room to have something decent to eat. Little did she realize Zero is looking at them all with heavy guilt inside of him as he look at those three back. He care so much for the three of them since they all have become precious (he won't admit it since it is embarrassing) to him.

They have terrible past toward one another but he find a heart to forgive them, he knows well that he will soon become their downfall one day.

"Its better if they don't know, right Souma?" Zero asks.

* * *

><p>-5 years later-<p>

Zero close the diary after finally wrote the last important thing inside of it, the day has finally come for him to leave. Soon that person will come to him so he has to run before he arrive. The boy who is playing with his space toy is smiling happily without a worry making his mother sad.

Because of him his child has to suffer one day.

"Let's go before your father come."

He need to get away from that man before it is too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Why is someone like you in here at the first place?"<p>

Souma feel his body being push against the wall roughly than it should before feeling that tighten fist punching his right cheek with abnormal vampire strength, it hurts so much that he has to shut his eyes and let out soft scream within. If he scream to loud they might want to hurt him some more.

He continue to glare at the vampire in front of him hating to see their presence which make them angrier so once the boy about to punch him again quickly he kick him first between that boy tight. Some students that surround them start to laugh to see the boy is screaming loudly because his balls are in pain.

Souma stand up staring at every one of them.

About 5 of them come forward wanting to fight him, even though Souma never fight in his life before but he has a feeling his body knows well how to protect himself. He trusts his instinct very well and he also have very good reflex when danger comes.

"Come if you dare." Souma use his threaten voice.

When he thinks back their vampire aura doesn't seem as dangerous and scary as his siblings had, he feels braver and stronger when he is with these weaklings.

"Let's finish him off." the boy known as Satoshi said out loud.

"If you can." Souma added.

Two of them ran toward him with full speed, it feels like they are moving in slow motion instead when Souma eyes suddenly changes, his black pupil gets smaller as it starts check the battle condition. Quickly he blocks their attack matching their fast pace surprising the other students since those two vampires he is fighting is the top athlete of the school.

The model who knows of Souma identity continue to watch the battle in front of him, he stare at Souma long enough to see the resemblance the boy hand.

"Like mother like son, they always get themselves in any kind of trouble."

It was then their battle is finally stop when the headmaster and an angry teacher come to them with disappointed look on their face. The vampires seem afraid of them when they quickly take a step back while Souma wipe the dirt on his face as he watch those two-man come toward them. His look at their direction confusedly once he feels there is no vampire aura coming from those two men so they are humans, right?

Why are vampires afraid of them anyway?

"I can't believe you got in trouble on your first day of school Souma." The headmaster said which the boy find it quite of annoying.

"Kaien, is it this boy who the Kuran boys talk about?" Yagari asks.

A tick mark appear on Souma head when he hears the word 'Kuran' again, it feels like he just got curse by that stupid name.

"I'm not related to Kuran." Souma tell them rudely.

He notice the man with the eye patch almost smile hearing him saying that as if it amuse him, even the headmaster looks like he is about to cry.

"Like mother like son."

Souma feels like they are going to hug him so he quickly step back into a safe distance away from those weirdo while the others vampires flee back to their classroom to get out from trouble.

"You look so much like your dad and your mom!" Kaien says happily.

"I look nothing like my father."

'_I haven't seen his face yet or met him.'_

It was then the familiar blond come to them with a casual smile on his face which make Souma blushes a bit notice by the two older men.

"Did my brother cause some trouble headmaster Cross?" Takuma asks.

"Hey! I did not!" Souma shouts.

"Please forgive his attitude headmaster; he is still new in this area." Takuma pushes Souma head to make him bow as a sign of apology. "New? I was kid-_nap." _Quickly the older male shut his mouth from saying another word.

"It's okay; please take care of Souma chan." Kaien say and later left follow by Yagari.

When those two are now out of sight Souma pushes Takuma away and glare at him, why does this guy keep making him feeling . . . strange. Every time he touches him his heart and body start to feel weird. This feeling . . . it must be HATRED!

"I hate you bastard." Souma said with an obvious hint of dislike toward the older male.

"Call me Takuma chan." Takuma said as he poke Souma cheek. "And try to smile more or you will get white hair faster."

It was weird.

That day when he met Takuma he feels that the person is scary, then the time when he wake up in the Kuran mansion he can feel a gentle feeling but then a murderous warning aura come out from Takuma and now there is only happy-go-lucky aura today. Who is the real Takuma?

Also it feels like this blond seems to know everything about him. The way Takuma said his name 'Souma' sounds like they've been friends for years, it couldn't be true right? Since they barely know each other at all.

"Souma, are you alright? You have dozed off all of a sudden." Takuma asks worriedly as he presses their forehead together to check their temperature. "You don't seem to have a fever at all."

"Stop!" Souma quickly pushes him away.

"It seems that I forget to tell you something important Souma." Takuma smirks making him tremble in fear once more, how does this guy can make him so weak just by showing that kind of face towards him? "Kuran always got what they want."

It feels like Takuma has already lock him up in an invisible cage and has his chain tie around his neck refusing to let him go.

"What do you want with me?" Souma asks not noticing his voice is shaking.

"You."

* * *

><p>Aido quickly pinch his nose when he smells another blood nearby him, why does he keep smelling blood these days. It is bad for him since his blood lust is the worst between his siblings so that explain why Kain is in the same class as him to keep him from going out of control. Kain quickly pass him blood tablet which he takes quickly and eat five of them before calming down.<p>

Even though the blood tablet doesn't taste as good as real blood but at least it helps him to control himself.

"Are you okay Aido?" Kain asks feeling worried.

"Now I'm fine." Aido sighs. "Hey, Kain."

"Yes."

"Does Souma take blood tablet too?" He asks remembering that Souma haven't had any before Takuma take him home.

"I don't think so and does he even need one?"

It was then those two start to go deep in their thoughts wondering if a half vampire need to drink blood to survive or not.

* * *

><p>Souma was place on the bed panting hard; Takuma has brought him to the infirmary when he starts to feel pain inside his stomach. The older boy continues to hold his hand tight and cursing since the nurse in charge is not in the room. It feels like this situation is déjà vu, has it happen to him before?<p>

"It's going to be alright." Takuma try to calm him down.

"It hurts." Souma curl into a ball pressing his hands on his stomach wishing for the pain to stop, it hurts like hell. When is the last time he felt like this? If he is correct he experiences this when he is young, at the time when he is still in kindergarten and his mother is out for shopping that time believe he can take care of himself.

"Have you experience something like this before Souma?" Takuma asks.

Slowly he nod his head.

He presses his eyes hard trying to remember what happen after that, if he is correct a few hours experiencing the horrible pain his mother come home with a shocking look on his face. Quickly Zero open the nearest drawer taking out something from it and then place it inside his mouth to swallow it.

Now he remembers.

He needs that tablet that his mother always tells him to eat every day.

"Ta-tablet." He barely able to said.

Sweats start to form on his face and his body is shaking rapidly, Takuma seems to mumble something to himself before getting on top of Souma. His hand is between Souma to trap him before he lean down pressing their body against each other.

"What are you doing?" He wants to ask but no words escape his lips.

Takuma stare at his own hand before biting it as deep as possible to receive enough blood which make the boy beneath him to show an unpleasing look to feel two drops of blood are already on his face. When one more drops near his lips, his tongue move on its own to taste it. Who would have thought that blood can taste so sweet, bit bitter but so delicious that he starts to mourn for more surprising his eldest stepbrother.

Quickly Takuma connect their lips together, nobody can tell how long he has waited for this moment to feel Souma lips against his. It feels like this is just a dream but it isn't. He would have to thank his lucky star for making Souma hungry for blood at a very good time too so now he can just this as an excuse saying it was to feed him. Souma closes his eyes feeling the thick liquid travel to his mouth and all of a sudden the pain he felt disappears.

". . ."

"Fine?" Takuma asks trying not to smile to widely when he sees Souma starts blushing as he stare at him.

". . . yes."

'_I kiss a guy, A GUY! Oh god, oh god, I'm so sorry mother my lips is not pure as it used to anymore. I'm so sorry, please forgive your son.'_

It was then they heard a small chuckle from the corner and turn to see the nurse have arrived, she is blushing as well and covers her mouth with her hand to hide the amusing smile she has on her face.

"Don't mind me." She giggles. "Please continue and pretend I'm not here."

* * *

><p>Kaname look at Kaien Cross with a straight look on his face.<p>

"Are you really sure this is the medicine?" He asks.

"Of course, it is the best medicine that I bought at the top-secret hunter black market secretly which cause me a fortune but since you will pay it back I don't have to worried about it so much since you're filthy rich. Also it depends on the poison when Zero will wake up, that is all." He gives the bottle of potion to Kaname.

"Hope this work."

He takes off the cover before letting the liquid into his mouth shocking the headmaster, before that man can utter another word Kaname already press his own against Zero helping the sleepy figure to drink the liquid.

"That should do." Kaname say with a smile.

"Now let's see if he will wake up."

It was then Kaname feel his wife hand start gripping his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Souma can feel as Takuma hand is place on top of his forehead, they are home now earlier than they should since Takuma doesn't want to take any risk when Souma has a slight fever. He felt worried toward his fiancé and just want to take him and claim him before anyone else can but he can't since Souma doesn't even know they were engage. Seeing Souma turn slightly to look at him make his heart beats wild wanting to taste more of his beloved.<p>

"Takuma."

Even his beloved voice sounds like an angel.

"Have you really forgotten about me Souma?"

"What are you talking about Takuma? Have we met before?"

" . . . Never mind."

He got off from the bed not wanting to stay there any longer since he doesn't trust himself anymore, his heart keep telling him to take this opportunity to make Souma his but he doesn't want to force him. Before he is about to walk away he suddenly feels his step brother grip his sleeve wanting him to stay.

Why is Souma stopping him?

"Are you alright?" Souma asks.

"I'm surprise that you show such a caring side toward someone who kidnaps you." He chuckles making Souma blushes.

"No I'm not." He denies.

"Yes you are Souma."

He move his hand toward Souma face brushing the hair away with the tip of his fingers so he can see his fiance face well, he looks so cute when he blushing and when he try to look away from his gaze he can't stop himself from making Souma to look back at him. If they're alone he wants Souma to only look at him, only him and no one else. He then look at those lips that only has been touch by his.

If Ruka know about this feeling he has she would have look at him with disgust since she has no respect toward human after Zero left them. She blames Zero for causing their mother to die since at the last moment Yuuki wish to see Zero before her eyes close. After that day they never sees their father show any emotion to them as if he just turn into an emotionless puppet but when he successfully bring Souma and Zero back his father just smile at him.

His father smile.

He still remember his father reaction seeing his two member of his families, at first his father looks guilty when he looks at Souma that is still unconscious that time, before he left with Zero in his arms Kaname give a kiss on Souma forehead as a sign of adoration before he vanish into the thin air. He took that as a sign that Kaname still love Souma and Zero just like few years ago.

Back when he is a kid, he always visit Souma room and play with the child. At first he did it because of his mother ask for him to know his fiance better as time pass a great bond is create between them. At the old garden located few miles away from home, the place where he first propose Souma, the 5 years old boy gladly accept it even though he doesn't know much what marriage is.

Is their feeling still mutual?

If he said he loves him will Souma love him back?

"Takuma. Why did my mom leave this place?"

The question almost make him off guard, he never thought that Souma will ask him that question. "Why do you ask?" He asks back.

"Because my mom suddenly left this place and didn't tell me about it. When I think back he always keeps secret from me so I didn't know much about this vampire world."

'_So innocent . . . That must be why your mother kept this world as a secret so you will remain this way and doesn't have to suffer. A selfish act from your own parent, I wonder if you will still love your mother after knowing how much he has kept from you.'_

He will never know why Zero left.

That mystery still remain until know.

Why did Zero left them in the first place, did he hates them or there is something else.

"Don't think too much Souma, you should go and sleep now." Takuma lay down beside him pulling the sheet up so he can cover two of them. "I will stay here until you fall asleep."

"O-okay."

* * *

><p>Kaname feel restless, he just feel Zero grip his arm but then . . .<p>

"Why hasn't he waked up yet?" He asks the chairman.

"Didn't I say that the medicine take effect depends on the poison that Zero has taken, so you have to wait a few more days or month. All you have to do is be a bit more patience Kaname. That's all I can say for now, I'm sorry that I can't help you anymore than this."

"Shit . . ." The pure blood curse as he takes Zero hand, holding it tightly as if Zero is going to leave him again.

"Kaname. Why does Zero look different from the last time I visit him?" The chairman asks seeing red marks on Zero neck that he suspect it is hickey that Kaname made.

That is when Kaname realize he is busted.

"Kaname, did you do what I think you do?"

The pure blood look at the chairman with a straight face, he knows well there is nothing he can hide from Zero guardian since this chairman has been with Zero longer than him. Answering his question is the same as signing a death warrant but what else can he say and for Kaname it doesn't feel like he did anything wrong since he and Zero are married anyway.

When he looks at the chairman up and down and find that he has no sign of having a weapon at this moment the pure blood give a sighs of relieve.

"I fuck him."

It was then the chairman jump at the pure blood ready to kill him.

"YOU FUCK MY SON WHEN HE IS IN COMA?"

* * *

><p>In his dreamworld, Souma find himself walking on a white road cover in darkness. It feel strange to find himself from a huge room to somewhere small and creepy. His feet continue to walk up ahead on its own, he think his in a dream but if it is a dream shouldn't he not realize it. Since not many knows they are in a dream.<p>

"Souma." He heard someone calls his name.

It was then his leg finally stop moving and his head staring in front of him, a ghostly figure walking in front of him and dark mist hiding his face from his view not letting him sees the person face.

"If you can choose, will you choose to live with the vampire or human?" The stranger asks.

"What do you mean I have to choose?" Souma said out loud as he try to walk forward but his foot won't budge from its current spot.

The voice starts to chuckles making him angry, it is annoying to hear someone laughing at him especially if he can't see the person face.

"A half vampire and half human don't suit in this world Souma so that's why you have to choose, so I will ask you again. Vampire of human?"

It was then he finally get to see the person face when the mist suddenly gone before his sight but the mist wasn't the one that surprise him.

"Mom?"

It was then everything turns dark when he feels something is dragging him out from the dream realm. He shouts his mother name but Zero didn't reply back, a sad smile stay on his face as he watches his son goes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>If a human drink a vampire blood then the human will be cure from any illness.<p>

If a vampire drink human blood then their lust for blood will be lessened in a limited time.

If a human get bitten by a vampire they will become a vampire as well but a level E that is mostly reconsider as a monster by both human and vampire. A creäture that can't be control and when it didn't drink the blood from the vampire that bites him then only death awaits. That's how life goes.

"W-why?"

Souma press his hand on the wound as he look up at the red-eye vampire.

"Why Takuma?"

He was afraid, scare and disgust. He thought Takuma is nice, friendly, possessive sometimes, caring but he never expect this.

"Souma . . . drink my blood."

Does Takuma want him as a possession?

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

He starts to cry, even though his not the type to show weakness in front of others but this situation is an exception. He just got betray by someone he trust, it feels like he is experiencing the same thing as his mother.

Will anyone believe him if he says he and his mother got kidnap by a family of vampire and then they admit they were his step siblings that doesn't have any blood connection with him. They even think his stupid enough to believe he was one of them but maybe he is stupid to believe this kind of nonsense.

If only this is just a bad dream.

How does everything become like this, all he remember is that Senri from his class wants to apologize of what he says and asks to meet at the rooftop. He thought everything is just fine after that since he accept the apology and become friends but then things start to change.

"Your eyes are beautiful."

"Thanks, I guess I inherited it from my father."

"How's he like?"

"I don't know since I never meet him."

It feels like he has watched him all the time but he doesn't mind much since he is more powerful than kids in his class. He already proves it the other day about his strength. It's not like they have a power, right?

Anyway, he thought this is just a normal friendship like he has in his old school but . . .

"I want you."

Somehow he feels like he isn't looking at Senri anymore but why does he eyes and voice are different than usual.

"Senri?"

It was then the vampire pushes him on the floor.

"I want you all for myself."

"Huh?"

He start to struggle from him but find no accomplishment, their distance just gets closer when Senri seems to aim on his neck. He knows vampire drink blood and thinks it won't bring harm except for blood loss but his instinct is telling him something will happen if he let this man drink it so he quickly cover it with his hand.

"STOP IT!" He screams.

"If I don't this I can't mark you."

"You don't have to. Get off from me now!"

Why is Senri acting weird than usual? He is an emotionless bastard that get him in trouble in his first day of school and a guy who call him a puppet so when he turns to a scary molester that start touching his body freaks him out.

He starts to kick the vampire with his legs when Senri open his mouth wide showing those two pointy fangs.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE VAMPIRE!"

'_Stay away from vampire.' _His mother words starts ringing inside his ear. _'You don't have to go to the same path as me.'_

"What the hell are you doing to Souma, Senri?" Takuma appears beside them with his hand crosses and his eyes narrow.

"Oh . . ." Senri eyes turn back to normal before he move away looking confuse, he looks around before he stand up and walk away as if nothing happen just now.

Takuma stand there keeping his guard up as he watch his . . . cousin leave.

"What are you doing here Takuma?" He asks suddenly find the urge to asks.

"Saving your ass life before you gets bitten by him."

"I don't need your help."

"That's what your mom says all the time even though we know he needs it badly but as always pride is what matters to everyone."

"Don't talk about my mom like that! You make it sounds like you hate my mother and despise her!"

"Zero left us, left my father in his loneliness! How should I love him like I used to after what he has done?" Takuma shouts frighten the half human more than he intend to. "I hate the part of you that remind me of him."

"What's wrong for me to have some of my mother attitude? At least I'm not a wimp or a vampire since you guys are nothing more than a BLOODY SUCKING FUCKING VAMPIRE BASTARD! All of you should just die when you make contact with sunlight."

Takuma wonder why he starts acting like this. When he suddenly sees Senri on top of Souma make his blood start to boil and instead of masking his emotion like he usually do, his body act on its own and he rush to their side and stop them. Even in a billion years he won't let anyone else other than him to take the first bite on Souma neck.

Since the first bite is the eternal contract between the two sides. The one that got bitten will forever belongs to its master until the end of its life.

But . . .

Do you really want to be bitten?

"Ta-Takuma? Let go of my hand!"

No matter how much you scream, the predator won't hear you cries or prayer to be free from those eyes.

'_Why? Isn't Takuma supposed to be the nicest between all of them so why is he doing this?_ _Did_ _I_ _anger_ _him_ _too_ _much_?'

It didn't take long for everyone to know someone got bitten when the scent of blood is spread in an instant.

* * *

><p>"Kain, isn't this . . ." Aido gulps.<p>

"Takuma has bitten him."

"What should we do? Father never told us anything about turning him into a full vampire like us, we are in such a big trouble!"

"Calm down, dad rarely at home and he never been to our school so there's nothing to worry about." Kain says and look up. "We better use this chance to start planning on what we should do next, just as you say before we're in big trouble for not being there to control Takuma and keep leaving him alone with Souma."

"What's so special about him other that being half vampire and human?" He decides to ask.

"Well, Souma has the blood of the strongest vampire ever existed and the blood of the strongest hunter so you can say he has the power the kill us. The greatest weapon that our parents suddenly create even though his supposed to be the prove of coexistent between the two sides."

" . . ."

"He is also Takuma fiancé, to make sure Souma didn't go in a wrong hand father engage him with Takuma so he can be protected."

"Ah . . . I never know his that important and how come nobody tells me he is Takuma fiancé."

"You always slept when father tells us something important." Ruka shows up behind them with an angry look on her face. "Get off your ass from that chair, we need to clean some things and you Kain go and see Uncle Cross and let him handle the rest."

"Sure Madam."

* * *

><p>"What is this sudden interest of yours in the new student Senri?" His childhood friend asks.<p>

"Father wants to see him so I will just obey."

"And?"

". . ." Senri pauses before he continues. "His blood, there's something about it that seems so familiar. It's the same as Aunt Zero but a bit different."

"Are you talking about the Kuran blood?"

"No. . . It's actually more similar to me than them."

And for the first time in that girl life she sees a smile shown on the boy face. The amuse smile that have known something very interesting.

* * *

><p>"Ta-Takuma." His voice is shaking as he can still feel his blood refuse to stop flowing out from his neck.<p>

"You're mine now, right?"

It was then he passes out.


	12. Chapter 12

"Holy shit! Holy shit!" Aido walk back and forth in his room while being watch by Kain. "Father is going to kill us!"

"Stop worrying, as long he doesn't know that Souma got turn into a vampire then eveything will be alright."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Someone in this house has to stay calm since everyone else is freaking out just like you, also didn't Takuma told us few hours ago that he will take care of the rest?"

"BUT!"

Kain quickly silence the blond with a kiss so no other words escape from his lips, he had enough of Aido worries and start to feel annoy that Aido didn't focus on him instead. Why can't Aido only focus on him alone? And for heaven sake they have been living together for more than centuries but Aido still hasn't notice anything.

"Shut up, you constant worry going to make my head explode."

"Eh?"

"Just . . . forget about it."

Aido then watch as Kain storm off from the room looking piss, after he slam the door Aido wonder why Kain even bother to kiss him when he can use other method to shut him up.

"Sometime I really can't understand him."

Aido . . .

Why do you have to be so dense sometimes? For god sake you don't even deserve to be call a playboy when you can't even notice someone feelings. Why are you so clueless? I am so fucking disappointed with you.

* * *

><p>He was angry.<p>

Furious.

Emotional.

Guilty.

"Souma . . ." Takuma gripping his fiancé hand tightly.

After that accident Souma fainted and has never awoken since then. He start to get worry if Souma will end up like Zero. There is no way he want to end up like his father that is still waiting for his wife to wake up.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Takuma blame himself for this to happen, if he haven't let his emotion to take control then Souma wouldn't have been in this situation. His father already told him to let Souma decide his life whether to live on as a human or a vampire but now Souma life choice is rip off because of him. Now Souma has to live as a monster that he despise.

"I'm sorry."

Ruka is watching from nearby feeling sad to see those kind os expression on her brother face, it remind her of a decade ago when her mother die and when Zero and Souma disappear out of their sight. At that time her father is in despair as he hold Yuki dead body in his arms and cry his heart out but nobody was there to comfort him. If Zero was there at that time her father would have been fine and accept Yuki death but . . .

She tighten her fist as he give a death glare at the boy.

"He better wake up or I will force him too."

Ah . . . She is a Tsundere.

NICE!

"Ruka, I can hear you threatening my fiance." Takuma whispers softly knowing well she can hear him even from a distant.

"Since when did you care what I said?" She try to sound natural hoping she didn't accidentally making him angry knowing well how powerful and dangerous her brother is when his in anger state.

"Thanks for caring."

She was speechless for a second before walking away knowing well that Takuma just want to be alone with his beloved now.

"I can't understand him sometime." She complaints as she was followed by her little sister that always stay in the shadow.

* * *

><p>Kaname take a deep breath as he stare at his wife face before glancing back at the headmaster.<p>

"Mind if I ask about you presence here."

"To keep you from trying to rape my son again." Kaien explain cheerfully but the hint is obvious that the vampire hunter still has a grudge on him. "I'm surprise you're still alive after I try to kill you last time."

"Maybe you are getting too old." Kaname tease. "Looks like you will grow white hair before you even know it."

"Rapist."

"Phedophile."

"No, I'm not. You're the pedophile here."

"Why's that?"

"A pure blood vampire in his 2000 has sex with a 21 years old."

They both glare at each other with murder intent. Also this story is not comedy and even if it is I won't even know I put it in here since this story was written straight away without proper planning due to the author laziness.

"Fighting with words is not very effective if you ask me." Yagiri mock them.

Before they can shoot back at him a certain white hair vampire is sitting up looking around confusedly.

"Where am I?" He asks.

"Zero?"

* * *

><p>Takuma touch the trail of blood on his face as he keep his eyes on Souma.<p>

"Stay away from me!"

"I'm so . . ." Before he can apologize again Souma throw a desk toward him which he block successfully this time. Just now he was unprepared when Souma throw a vase toward his face and it break apart when it hit the wall so few pieces has wounded his face. Thank to his vampire ability the wound heal fast and no scar are visible.

"Why? I thought you the only one in this mansion that I can somehow trust but you fucking bite me! Disgusting vampire!"

"Souma, please stop. You might hurt yourself."

"Stop it! My heart already in pain after you bite me, do you know how much it hurt when you did that to me? I hate you! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Souma keep his eyes close and throw any random stuff on Takuma. He can hear another sound of glass break and now a pair of hands are gripping his tightly.

"Hate me as much as you want but for now please be calm."

"How do you expect me to-" Before he can finish his words Takuma press his lips on Souma roughly. The boy body tighten when he feel his body being push down on the bed with Takuma hand still gripping on his so he won't get a chance to push him away. "STOP!" He screams.

Takuma ignore the cries and continue to kiss him. He knows that his action will simply scare Souma but now he just want him to understand his feelings. The desire he has from long ago. The sight he sees after he spot Souma in that building after years have passed, at that time he simply look up in front of the school for no reason but when his eyes meet the person at the other side of the glass he knows well that person is his lost fiance.

The one his been searching this whole time.

"I love you." He confesses. "I have always love you even for the moment before you even born."

"Takuma . . ."

"I has sworn to never let you out from my sight ever again so I was afraid if anyone will take you away from me. Even though people always think of me as a perfect boy but the ture is I'm not. I'm greedy and selfish toward you and I will never let anyone have you other than me."

Takuma is scaring him. But when he sees those sad eyes he can't help but feel pity as well. Has Takuma always felt like this toward him? Does he feel the same toward this vampire? Do they a past together but he forgotten about it?

Then Souma eyes widen when Takuma suddenly bite his hand to let his blood come out before taking a sip of it.

"You're mine." Takuma declare.

Then the blond once again presses their lips against each other forcefully forcing Souma to drink his blood.

* * *

><p>In the hidden room of the mansion Kaname is embracing his wife tightly missing the warmth and the voice of the person he love.<p>

"Zero . . ."

"Kaname." Zero smile as he lie his head on his husband chest.

The pure blood expect a kiss from his wife for this sweet moment of reunion but instead he feels someone fist is on his face and a kick on his abdomen.

"This is what you get for raping me!" Zero shout while his face is red due to embarassment when he said it.

Yagiri and Kaien just give a loud cheer and thumbs up.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Zero, how many times do I have to apologize until you forgive me?"<p>

"Until you actually meant it."

Zero glare at his husband as he sit up, his body feels weak and tired because it hasn't move for months when he is in coma. Why doesn't anyone bother to help his body exercise when his unconscious?

"Since I'm here then that must mean that Souma is here as well."

The principal nod his head.

"Zero, isn't it great? Our family is together again." Kaname quickly take his hand and give a light squeeze. "We are one again."

Zero didn't smile back and pull his hand away.

"Why?" He asks sounding sad and angry at the same time. "Why are you so happy? Why do you accept me so easily after what had happen? Why do you forgive me after what I have done to you? Why Kaname?"

The pure blood shake his head quickly.

"Let just forget what happen."

"KANAME!" Zero pull his collar. "For god sake I betray you but why aren't you angry at me? You and I both know that-"

Before he can continue Kaname quickly silent him with a kiss.

"Can you two please leave us alone for a while?" He asks Kaien and Yagari.

At first the two men hesitate but after seeing Zero face they know that the couple have something to talk about. Yagari try to make a joke about them having sex when they're not around but everyone are too serious to laugh at it. After they walk out Zero look down and let Kaname sit beside him on the bed.

"Why can't we just forget about the past?" Kaname asks.

"This isn't a small matter that we can easily forget Kaname, you and I know that when Rido tell you the truth that night. About the night in the party when we suppose to celebrate our marriage." Zero wrap himself with his arms as he speak.

Kaname rub Zero back gently as he try to control himself from embracing the ex human in his arms to comfort him.

"I made a huge mistake that almost break the family apart." He slowly look at Kaname face. "It was a miracle you didn't kill me and Souma when you knew the truth."

"Zero, you just woke up it's better if we don't have this conversation."

"Kaname." Zero place one of his hand on Kaname chest. "I have sex with Rido and as a result Souma was born."

"It doesn't matter if he is Rido son! I will still love him as my son as long you return back, I have been lonely without you. Ever since Yuki die my life has been a mess and the reason I am still in sane is because I know you still alive. Please come back home! I can't take another day without you!"

"Yuki is dead?"

"Yes, I know is too much for you since you two we so close. I'm sorry I can't protect her Zero." The pure blood cries. "I lobe you and her equally since you two are the only one that can bring happiness to my heart. If you're gone as her then my heart will break apart and has to bear the loneliness by myself."

Zero feels like crying when he hears Yuki was dead. That girl was the first vampire that he accept and the first person that welcome him to the family but he is also touch when Kaname confess his loneliness without him. How long has the vampire felt like this after he left? Has he been in pain this whole time while he was away?

"I'm sorry I left you but I need to protect Souma." He says. "The reason I left is because of him, I'm sorry I didn't tell. you anything."

"Protect him? From who? Is it Rido?"

" . . . Yes." Zero lean closer to Kaname before he rest his head on his husband shoulder. "Rido is planning something about using Souma and once I heard about this I quickly form a spell around him and run away."

"That explain why your room is full of blood." Kaname sighs. "Is it a spell to hide his vampire blood within him?"

"I never notice the spell faded since I have forgotten how vampire suppose to smell like."

Their fingers intertwine and Kaname head is now on his. They stay like that for a few minutes before he asks about his son whereabouts. When Kaname tells him that Souma is with his other children, Zero eyes shoot open.

"Oh god."

"What's wrong?"

"Let me see Souma, now!"

"You can't, if your attacker knows you're awake then he might try to kill you again!" Kaname push him down before Zero get the chance to stand up. "Stay here, I don't wish to lose you again!"

"Souma is in danger!"

"My children will protect him!"

Kaname grip his wrist tightly to stop Zero from moving.

"Stay!"

"It's okay, my attacker won't kill me but I don't know if he will dare to kill Souma." Zero shouts loudly trying to suppress the pain Kaname is giving him.

"What do you mean that he won't kill you?"

"That's because . . ." He looks hesitate for a while before he continues. "My attacker is my twin brother, Ichiru."

* * *

><p>"Um . . ." Aido says as he stand at the corner of the bed. "You alright?"<p>

Souma stay quiet as he pull the bed sheet closer to his body, he doesn't know why Aido visit him when he wants to be alone now. After what Takuma has done to him, he felt disgust with his body.

"I want to apologize on behalf of my eldest brother!" He bows.

Slowly Souma look at his face to see Aido look concern and worried, is he here because of kindness? Maybe he is not as evil as he thought.

"Do I really need to become a vampire?" He asks.

"No considering that Zero . . . your mother already becomes a vampire so in other words you will still become immortal once you reach adulthood despite that you are only half. Also Takuma bite you isn't just because he wants to turn you into one of us but to complete the blood bond between you guys."

"What is blood bond?"

"Well . . ." He slightly blushes. "A bond that lovers make so they can become one and in other words you guys can only drink blood from each other. It also help to increase your lust toward each other and fulfill your desire toward one another."

Souma grip the sheet tightly in his hand.

"I don't want to become his lover!"

"Souma, you and Takuma were engaged so . . ."

"No!" He throws the pillow at Aido. "I hate that fucking vampire!"

Aido quickly catch the pillow before it hit his face and quickly run to Souma side, seeing Souma like this he couldn't but feel pity toward his half sibling and take his hand. Souma still crying and struggling so he try to comfort him with words and contacts. This action is so unlike him since he use to be call as 'playboy' but now his appearance doesn't matter when a family member is in trouble.

Kain barge in when he hears Souma cry and surprise to see them on the bed, when he sees Aido hugging Souma and patting him on the back decides to joins them. He gets on the bed as well and rustle Souma hair.

"Calm down." He whispers. "You're going to wake everyone up if you continue to scream."

"Kain!" Aido says.

"What?" Kain replies and pull Souma to him. "Sleep." Then he hit the back of the neck so Souma will fall unconscious.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Of course, I always did that to you when you're still a rebellious brat." Kain smirks making Aido pouts.

"Anyway we should have a talk with Takuma about this before father got back, we need to clean the mess he makes before all of us get in trouble." Kain says as he slowly lay Souma on the bed and cover him. "We should also try to get Souma cooperate with us to avoid unnecessary problems since father will surely asks him lots of questions."

"What should we say? Takuma seems to be in bad mood when Souma continue to reject him and due to the bond between them lets Takuma feel Souma is feeling so obviously he can tell how much he hates him." He says in dissapointment. "Well, this time it is mostly his fault for forcing Souma."

"We do what we can first Aido." Kain pull Aido and kiss him at the lips.

"K-Kain!" He blushes. "What's that for?"

Kain didn't replies and smile when he able to feel those soft lips once more,

"Let's go, we need to call Ruka and little sis as well."

* * *

><p>Far away from that place, certain vampires are living in an old and huge castle surrounded by trees and dangerous beast. A son of a pure blood live in there suddenly sense something has change and quickly stand up and surprise his childhood friend.<p>

"Senri." The girl calls his name.

He didn't look at her and quickly walk away from that place and plant a certain destination in his mind. Senri quickly visit the hidden room in the castle that locate in the deepest part of the castle where no one but him has ever walk into, in the middle of the room there was a huge coffin.

"Father." He pants. "His awaken!"

He can sense the corpse slighty move and the boy can't help but smile that his father has finally response to his words.

"As long I get Souma and Zero to you then we will be happy, right?" He asks. "I will make Souma mine soon so our family will be complete. Then your wish to control the Vampire and Human world will be accomplish, am I right father?"

Soon . . .

Rido will have what he wants and all he needs is the pawns to act according to what he predict. He knows that the time for him to meet his lover and will come soon and when that day comes his wish to be the king has come.


	14. Chapter 14: Affair (part 1)

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Zero continue to lie down on the bed even though a day has pass after his marriage with the pure blood name Kaname Kuran, the current leader of the Kuran clan and the king of all vampires. He married to him for the alliance of vampire and humans and as a result the damn councils offer him as a sacrifice. Now he is officially a vampire and Kaname second wife because that Kuran want a vampire as his wife.<p>

If it wasn't for the deal he would have blown Kaname head off.

"Ouch." He trail the two marks on his neck. "This is rape! He just forced me to have sex with him!"

Since Kaname has gone out to do whatever business he has to do Zero take this chance to put on some clothes that he can find in the room and walk out, since he is no longer a hunter (which he won't admit), he will now stay in the Kuran mansion for the rest of his life.

Zero is unhappy with this idea but since his brother promise him that he will visit often and that is enough to lessen his anger.

"Zero."

He quickly turns around when he feels another presence nearby and surprise to see a cheerful girl running toward him with a huge smile on his face.

"I finally get to see you!" She says. "You were so beautiful in the wedding that everyone can't take their eyes off you."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I haven't introduce myself haven't I? My name is Yuki Kuran and I am Kaname younger sister also his first wife. It is nice to meet you."

"I can't say the same."

Her smile vanish and replace by worried.

"Is it because you're hungry?" She asks.

"W-what? That has nothing to do-"

Before he can continue the girl already pull his hand toward the dining room, he was confuse why she seems so worried about him and a bit disgust that a vampire casually touching him. Aren't vampires cruel creatures that only know how to bite people?

"We have macaroons if you want!" She giggles. "It is so sweet that it makes me fell in love with it all over again."

"Um . . ."

"What's wrong? Is it not in your liking?" She starts to freak out and open the fridge. "We have lots of food and snacks! We also got lots of ice cream if you want!"

Zero quickly silence her by closing it with his hand.

"It's okay. Just calm down and relax, there's no need to be too energetic in early morning or should I say night instead."

"Okay." She replies as she pull his hand away from her mouth.

"Also I usually cook for myself and my brother."

"You cook?"

"Yeah."

And she eyes start to sparkle as she asks him if he can cook her some food and Zero has to agree since the girl is too close to him that her boobs are pressing on his chest.

* * *

><p>"Yummy!" She says as she take another bite.<p>

"It's just omelet." He sighs.

Yuki . . . she is different from the vampires he usually met. She looks more like a human and very kind as well. Before he knows it Zero slowly opening his heart to her without him knowing. After weeks getting to know each other Zero see many types of expression Yuki shows to him.

Yuki seems quite attach to him already after he cooks for her for a few times.

"I can't wait for you to meet my kids."

"You already have children with that bastard?"

"Zero." She gives a light punch on his shoulder. "Kaname is your husband as well."

Zero slowly nod his head and hiss in pain. This girl surely know how to hit people. Her strength is so different from her cute and innocent face.

"My uncle is coming over for dinner tonight, you should join us Zero."

"No thanks. Having dinner with three Kuran at the same table will be torture." He says as he shake his head. "I'm sure you already know how I hate Kaname so please don't bother to asks me ever again."

"ZERO!" She pulls him down before he gets any chance to walk away.

"Yes?"

"This is wrong, the only time you met Kaname is when you guys have your first night together and suddenly you guys stop seeing each other. I want us all to be close to one another and be a happy family so that's why I want you to join us for dinner, okay?" She begs and grip him tighter. "Look at the bright sight, if you guys get closer than you will have an easier life. A happy husband means a happy wife with a lot os cash to spend for shopping." She jokes as she give a sexy wink at Zero.

Zero chuckles as she rubs her head.

"I will think about it."

"That's good, I can't wait for you to meet my Uncle Rido. He is a very nice guy and charming. I'm sure you guys will get along."

* * *

><p>Sadly he somehow convince to have dinner with them due to Yuki begging, why does she want them to bond so much?<p>

"It's perfect, right?" She asks sounding nervous as she is checking the dinner table. "The color is not too bright or too dull. Do we need more lights? Is the food tasty? What if an accident happen again?"

"Again?" Zero look at her with amusement.

"I kind of flip the table the last time we have dinner together." She blushes.

"That's rare."

It was then the door open and the head of the Kuran family enter the room with a very serious face and Zero can't help but glare at him. Seeing his face make him hate Kaname all over again. Yuki who sense the anger coming out from Zero quickly tell him to sit down and try to calm down and make sure Zero sit the furthest so the won't be any fight between those two male.

After checking for the last time she excuse herself to greet her uncle who happen to just arrived at the front door. Kaname choose to stay here since he has no mood to greet his own relative while Zero actually want to get out from here but if he did then he would have to accompany Yuki to see another Kuran.

After she left the room everything suddenly becomes completely silent, the maids has left to prepare food and the butler is gone to make sure that everything is perfect for tonight.

Zero glance at Kaname before looking back at his laps.

_'Can I kill him when his off guard?'_

Unknown to him Kaname also slightly glancing at him.

_'He looks like he is secretly planning to kill me.'_

* * *

><p>"It has been a long time since we last seen each other Uncle Rido." Yuki greets him happily.<p>

"Indeed it is. I want to apologize due to my absence in your husband second wedding, I feel very guilty for not able to attend in such a glory day when the hunter and human bond together." Rido lies.

Yuki didn't notice the fake smile he is giving to her and lead her beloved uncle all the way to the dining table.

"Before we go in please don't make Zero angry."

"He isn't use to us yet?"

"Zero already open up to me but . . ." Yuki sighs. "He hates Kaname so much that if there is a chance he will try to kill him. It take me a long time to get those two not to kill each other when they're left alone in the same room."

"This Zero person sounds very interesting." Rido sounds amuse looking like he eager to see Zero straight away.

Yuki can't help but feel happy to see Rido sudden interest, maybe he can help Zero to get closer to them.

"Let's go in."

She pushes the door open and gasp to see the scene before her. Zero is holding the gun with his hand and point it toward Kaname and Kaname is pointing back with the family sword grips tightly in his hand. They both are glaring at each other with hatred in their eyes.

"How interesting." Rido chuckles.

"GUYS!" Yuki quickly get in between them and push the weapon down. "Where are your manners? I already set a rule to never bring your weapon with you."

"He started it."Zero says coldly.

"You look like you try to kill me when Yuki is away."

Yuki snatch the weapon in their hand and put them at the corner. Zero and Kaname looks displease that the weapon that has been pass down in the family from the first generation had been treated like that.

"Zero." She says sounding calmer than before. "This is uncle Rido, the only blood relative that me and Kaname has." She introduces him.

When Rido and Zero eyes met they can feel a sudden connection between them and Zero can't help but blushes when Rido take his hand and kiss it. This is the first time he willingly let someone to kiss him other than his own twin brother.

"It is such an honor to be meeting you Zero."

Rido feels something strange within his body as soon he takes Zero hand. He feels the sensation he never felt before in his entire life as if he and Zero was connected.

"I-I see." Zero startles.

Yuki politely asks them all to sit down and have their dinner. She busy holding up conversation and Rido politely reply back. Zero and Kaname says a few words not wanting to anger their Kuran princess since she wants everyone to talk to each other. Zero and Rido keep having eye contacts toward one another. Zero blushes when Rido gives him a wink as he sip his wine.

For the first time in Zero life he feels attracted to someone.

* * *

><p>After dinner Rido asks Zero to walk with him. At first Yuki is worry if Zero going to hate him just like the way he hates toward Kaname but when Zero agrees she quickly support that idea.<p>

"Yuki is an angel isn't she?" Rido asks as he take a long walk with Zero at his right side.

"And she acts like a little kid." Zero adds.

"What about you?" Rido turn slightly toward him.

"Me?" Zero looks confuse.

"I want to know more about you Zero."

Zero blushes and quickly looks down in embarrassment, this is the first time he heard that someone wants to know about him. He feels kind of happy and excited and unconsciously he start to curl a bit of his hair with his finger just like a girl.

"Th-there is nothing interesting about me other than being able to use Bloody Rose very well."

"That's the name of your gun isn't it? That's such a nice name."

"Thank you." Zero smiles.

Rido once again take his hand and entwine their fingers together, Zero feel please to feel the vampire warm near him and walk closer toward the pure blood.

"How can you and Kaname be related? Compare to you he is such a jerk." Zero complains. "I don't understand why he gets to be the vampire leader."

"Me too." Rido voice sounds dark.

Zero shiver due to sudden coldness and wrap himself with his arms. Rido notice this quickly take off his coat and put it around Zero.

"Thanks." Zero looks up at Rido eyes and amaze to see the sparkling light that reflect in those eyes. It looks so beautiful.

"Anything for you." Rido whispers into his ear.

By the times that Rido has to leave Zero secretly gives him a kiss on his cheek when nobody is looking and bid him farewell. Rido let Zero keep his coat as a reminder for the day they first met. After he is gone Zero go to his room and lock the door, he then lie down on his bed as he grip the coat tightly in his hand and bury on his chest.

Rido scent is still on the shirt which make his heart flutter.

"Rido . . ." He says the man names. "I want to see you again."


	15. Chapter 15: Affair (part 2)

**Past**

After the day he met Rido he can't wait to see that man again and he believes Rido is feeling the same as he did since that start to visit them more often which please Yuki as well since she loves her family to have great bond. As always she drag Kaname to join forcefully whether he likes it or not. Zero straighten his hair and wonder if he should let his bang free or brush it to the side but he already know every hairstyle he made Rido will always compliment him.

"Rido." He gleefully say the man name.

Today Rido is coming to visit again and Zero can't help but feel excited to spend his alone time together with that pure blood. Unknown to him Kaname start to feels suspicious of this visit and giving short glance toward him when Zero try to hide his happiness when Yuki tells him Rido is coming. For the first time Zero wears the clothes Rido gives to him as a present, it is a simple white clothes with silver lining. He also put on the black blazer with gold chains around the pocket with tights. He put on the cross shape earrings on his neck and take a look on the mirror once more.

"Is it too much?" He asks and wonder if he shouldn't put on the rings that Rido gives him as well.

Suddenly Yuki walk into his room and amaze to see his beauty.

"YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!" Yuki praise him. "Uncle sure knows about fashion."

"Yeah . . ."

When Yuki look up to see Zero blushing she gasps.

"Zero . . . are you-"

Before she can finish her question the maids has already open the front door letting Rido in, when he walks in they can feel the sudden pressure of another pure blood. She lightly frown and mumble something about a bad day and walks out quickly to greet the man. Zero stand there and wonder what she's talking about and made his way out only to see Kaname standing not too far from his room.

"What do you want?" He asks Kaname coldly.

"Hoping you realize that you're making a huge mistake."

"What?"

In a flash Kaname is in front of him with his hand pin to the side. All he could do is stare in shock when the pure blood eyes turn red and grip his hand tighten making him feel afraid.

"You're my wife and you have no right to ruin my family with your affair with my uncle."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Zero lies.

"Listen! We were married for the sake of two clans. For the coexistent between humans and vampires and if you continue this relationship with Rido will cause disaster. Rido has once almost destroy the vampire clan and being with him won't carry out the deal since the hunters and humans hates him. Even though Yuki forgive him but I won't. So stop seeing Rido and pretend to become my happy wife for both our sake!"

"Why? Why is this coexistent so important to you?"

"Because that's my parents last wish before they die." He whispers and throw Zero away. "Do this for Yuki sake as well."

Zero eyes widen and press his finger on his bruise hand.

"I and Rido are not meant to be."

He feels tears around his eyes and ignore it. It feels like his heart has been broken to two and today Rido has not seen his face at all since Zero lock himself in his room to calm himself down. Yuki was worried, Rido was confuse and Kaname act like nothing happen. This is for the best.

* * *

><p>"Rido . . ."<p>

He cry on his pillow for days. This is the first time he acts so weak even though he used to be strong, thick headed, stubborn but never once he acts like a broken girl. He feels so ashamed of himself and feels guilty for hurting Yuki feelings when he chase her away from his room. That girl continue to see him while carrying a tray of food that she made by herself. The food doesn't look delicious but it's edible. Her hands full of band aids and bandage since she's trying to cook with her own ability to cure Zero.

Okay . . . That's it!

This is going on far too long. He should get out and feel the sun instead of becoming a shut in.

"Huh . . ." He sighs.

"Zero." Yuki once again enters his room. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine."

She walks closer and sit at the edge of the bed with her body twist to look at Zero and stroke his face.

"It hurts isn't it? I know how you feel."

What does she mean by that?

"I love Kaname nii san but I know he will never love me back since he can't look at me as a woman. For him I'm just his little sister that he cares about and that's all. It hurts to know that he can't return my feelings even though we already have lots of children together."

Zero sees her eyes sparkling in the dark. Is she crying?

"You must love uncle Rido so much don't you? I'm sorry you can't have relationship with him Zero."

It was then she presses her hand on his tummy and slightly frown.

"Zero, when is the last time you have sex with brother?" She asks.

"A few months ago." He replies as he sit up feeling anxious of her sudden change of tone.

"You're still not pregnant yet."

Oh no! That damn council expect a child if they want coexistent between humans and vampires. If he is still not pregnant yet then he has to do it again with Kaname which is one thing that he wants to avoid since Kaname was very rough with him on the first time. If he has to do it again with that person then he rather die.

"What should I do?" He asks.

"I don't know but . . . use this chance to try to love Kaname."

Can he actually love that man?

"I can't Yuki. I will never love that guy."

"But you can try!" She tries to persuade him. "You can't be with uncle!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Souma amaze that he able to avoid Takuma for a few days and get back to school. He feels uneasy when he sees Shiki and Rima again. Even though the girl never did anything to him but the way she stare is very creepy.

"Souma." Shiki calls him. "I want to apologize for what I did, it was stupid of me to let my blood lust take control."

Souma doesn't trust him and walk away but Shiki quickly grab his hand.

_'I have to gain his trust!'_

"I'm sorry about your mother as well."

It was then he get Souma attention and he turns around to see Shiki with guilty look. "How did you know about my mother?" He asks as he grab Shiki collar and stare at him straight at the eyes with anger.

"My father told me that your mother is currently in coma state and won't wake up until he receives the antidote. It seems that the leader of Kuran which also known as leader of vampire is currently having your mother in custody to keep you from running away. I'm so sorry for what's happening to you and the part that . . ." Shiki take his time and shut his eyes tightly before he continues. "That the eldest son of Kuran turn you into a vampire."

Souma lets him go and feel his body shaking in fear.

"He bites me." The memory flash back inside his mind making him scare while Shiki force himself from smiling to see the boy before him has let his guard down.

"Souma." He says sweetly as he embraces the boy. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault that terrible things happen to you."

"No!" Souma shook his head.

"But . . ."

"It's them, they the one who took away my freedom and my mother away from me."

Shiki smirks and tighten his arms around Souma.

"You don't have to be afraid any longer, me and my father will do everything we can to help you from your misery. This is the least I can do to ask for your forgiveness from adding more wounds."

Souma wonder if he could trust this person, every words he say sounds like lullaby in his ears. It feels like he is using a spell to catch him inside a trap. Those sweet words are so tempting making him feel different from normal.

"HEY!" Kain suddenly shown up and interrupt them. "What are you guys doing? It's time for class."

In reflex he push Shiki away and see Kain looking very angry.

"Hello cousin." Shiki greets him.

"Hello to you too."

After he walks away Kain pat Souma shoulder causing him to flinch from his touch.

"Be careful of that boy."

"Why?" He asks due to curiosity.

"His father has a rough history with us." Kain said before he leaves. "For your own safety don't talk to him again unless you need to."

This is when Souma feel irritated. He doesn't like it when people are not telling anything in detail. Is this how his mother felt when he is still living with these people? They all have the face that they're hiding something important.

"I'm sorry Kain but my mother is more important." He says and feel guilty for unknown reason. "Once I find mom we will get away from here as far as possible and continue our normal live."


End file.
